


Blank Space

by nams_lums



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nams_lums/pseuds/nams_lums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is at peace but somehow their protegees are still at war with each other. So Snoke comes up with a great idea to make them stop. Cause what's better than karaoke to blend people together ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on my way to work, and Blank Space came on the radio, and I heard one line and started laughing so hard (because reylo is always on my mind these days and everything makes me think about them) and just decided that it would make a great crack fic trash. So here it is, sorry about that (or not)

He didn't know what had started it, it had apparently been an idea from his Supreme Leader of all people. His master had gotten weird lately, and he had started talking peace with his mo... with General Organa. But he couldn't bring himself to that after all he had been through to make that final step to the dark side. He had killed his own father for crying out loud.

He wasn't the only one completely stunned by how things had quicly escalated, but he surely felt like it because the only other person who couldn't forget what he had done was Rey fucking Kenobi.

Cause, hell, even Hux and Phasma had turned their coats in a heartbeat, and you could now see them giggling in the corner of a room, or a training field, with FN 2187 and Poe Dameron every time he and Rey would scowl at each other.

So there he was, sitting brooding in the back of the newly rebuilt cantina run by Maz Kanata. The reconstruction of the cantina by heroes from both sides had been General Organa's idea. So for the last few months, Hux, Phasma, Finn, Poe, Rey and himself had been carpenters, plumbers, … with a little help from the Force, strenghten by the bloody bond, from time to time.

As time passed, Rey seemed more and more groomy but he had no idea why, she wouldn't let him see. Then Snoke had had that stupid idea.

« We should have a karaoke to celebrate the reopening of the cantina ! »

He had only agreed to come because Hux and Phasma were supposed to duet. And boy had it be fun, we would never let them forget that.

But now Rey had suddenly decided to sing as well, encouraged by the whistles of her friends. Poe even _winked_ at her, if you could believe that.

He only realized it was a very bad idea to stay when, in her joy, she had let her walls go down for a tiny second, and he had sensed her feeling of anticipation and something else he couldn't quite place but didn't remind him of good times. Like she wanted to make him pay for something.

At first it wasn't so bad. She started singing the first lines looking at her feet. She had a surprinsigly nice voice too.

_Nice to meet you where you been ?_

_I could show you incredible things,_

She sensed his gaze on her by then, though, and she looked up. Their eyes locked and he forgot the room was filled with people, including his own mother and his Supreme Leader.

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin,_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face,_

_You look like, my next mistake,_

_Love's a game, wanna play ?_

« Fuck yeah » he thought, and she snarked. He startled, he hadn't realized she had opened their connection wide and they were sharing every fibers of their beings.

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine,_

_Ain't it funny rumors fly,_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how this one ends_

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend._

He barely registered Hux's snort at that line. He wanted to flee but he felt frozen, mesmerized by his former nemesis, former lover, former whatever they were.

_So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames,_

_You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain,_

_Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane,_

_Cause you know I love the players,_

_And you love the game,_

_Cause we young and restless, we'll take this way to far,_

_It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar,_

At that, the whole room burst out laughing, but he couldn't care less. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him since they had found his, she danced slowly. Some of the lyrics he barely even registered, lost in his own thoughts.

_Got a long list of ex-lover, they'll tell you I'm insane,_

_But I got a blank space baby, and I'l write your name,_

 

_Cherry lips, crystal skies, I could show you incredible things,_

_Stolen kises, pretty lies, you're the King baby I'm your Queen,_

_Find out, what you want, be that girl, for a month,_

_Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_

It had started simple, really. One night, they had been stuck on a frozen planet, Hoth, maybe, and it had been perfect. It was like she'd read his mind. She probably had. At that particular moment he had just wanted a goof fuck and to get warm, and she had given him just that.

Ironically, they were the only ones who could understand each other. The pressure of being the new young hope for your side of the battle. The strain hours of training under an old fool and being given the impression of not improving at all. So, from time to time, when it was all too much, they'd meet and fuck. She seemed to be exactly what he had wanted.

_Screaming, crying, perfect storm, I can make all the tables turn,_

_Rose gardens, filled with thorns, Keep you second guessing like_

_Oh my God, who is she ?_

_I get drunk on jealousy,_

_But you'll come back each time you leave,_

_Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

And then it had all gotten to hell. If he smelled a little different, she would throw a fit that would put his to shame. They would fight for hours, screaming, kicking, fencing, and even once they had created a hurricane.

But everytime she called him, he'd come without fail. He couldn't help it. He loved it.

_So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames,_

_You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain,_

_Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane,_

_Cause you know I love the players,_

_And you love the game,_

_Cause we young and restless, we'll take this way to far,_

_It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar,_

_Got a long list of ex-lover, they'll tell you I'm insane,_

_But I got a blank space baby, and I'l write your name,_

Poe and Finn, he had learned, had been her lovers but she was never satisfied with them yet jealous everytime they'd meet without her.

« She's insane, dude » they'd told him, once.

_Boys only want love if it's torture,_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture,_

_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_

Lost in his memories, he hadn't realized she was standing in front of him, in transe. She force choked him almost tenderly, not much, just enough so that he would feel a bit uncomfortable, and just like that, as if the rest of her song hadn't been enough to bring him to that, he was aroused. She was right, he like that little torture. He loved it. Boy, he loved _her_ , he realized.

_So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames,_

_You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain,_

_Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane,_

_Cause you know I love the players,_

_And you love the game,_

_Cause we young and restless, we'll take this way to far,_

_It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar,_

_Got a long list of ex-lover, they'll tell you I'm insane,_

_But I got a blank space baby, and I'l write your name,_

She finished her song turning her back on him, going back to the stage. He only sensed a force induced caress on his scar when she sang that line again. The next moment it was all over. Maz was screaming « bravo », the pilots were wistling, and Hux was laughing hyterically. Rey bowed with a twisted smile and without another look at him embraced her friends and went out, a drink in her hand. Without thinking, he followed her.

* * *

« I told you it'd work » former Supreme Leader Snoke said with a snark.

« Only a Sith can know the way to a Sith's heart » Leia snorted.

« Yeah but it worked sis' ».

And so it had, by the look on Ren and Rey's faces as they walked hand in hand into the forest.

 

 


End file.
